


Intoxicated on You

by AugustClown



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 10:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustClown/pseuds/AugustClown
Summary: Drunk Ciri and established Ciri/Cerys fluff





	Intoxicated on You

**Author's Note:**

> After briefly writing on a drunk Ciri in “Sometime Around Midnight,” I decided I wanted to do a separate (but short) article on it. Enjoy!

In a rare moment since becoming queen, Cerys finds herself truly enjoying a celebration at Kaer Trolde. After the bear incident, Cerys had learned to be more cautious in keeping aware of her surroundings, making sure another event like that wouldn’t happen again.

However, the celebration is divine. After a lengthy period of tension between a rival clan, one which actually almost ended up in a full scale civil war, Cerys’ forces, led by her brother Hjalmar, had managed to defeat most of the high-ranking soldiers in the opposition’s army. The rest surrendered and were dealt with as she saw fit. As soon as Hjalmar and the troops returned, she called a celebration, one that would go on for the next few days.

While she is proud of Hjalmar, she is also relieved that he had returned back safely. He is her brother and her last living family member. Moreover, someone dear to her had also wanted to tag along to defeat the opposition.

Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon.

Or, Ciri as everyone called her.

To most people, Ciri is just a witcheress, fearsome both on and off the battlefield.

To Hjalmar, she was his first love, but one that he had moved on from (he was set to get married by the end of the year to one of the generals’ daughter)

But to Cerys? Well, to Cerys, Ciri is the one who got away. Then came back into her life three months ago, after defeating the White Frost and receiving her training from Geralt.

Their reunion was quite sweet really. They both caught up on their lives and at the end of the day, Ciri leaned in and kissed her goodnight before leaving to her guest room. They had been together ever since, but Ciri often had to travel. Thus, this was only Ciri’s third time back to Ard Skellig since their first kiss. The second time, she was really only here to take some contracts, and this time, she had heard of the clan tension while she was handling business in Velen, so she decided to help in any way she could.

Looking at Ciri now, Cerys notes the look of utter joy on the witcheress’ face. She is clearly enjoying the celebration, and if her empty tankards near her were any indication, Cerys would have to say that Ciri is quite drunk. Ciri is currently wrapped in a circle of other drunken soldiers, singing some song about a....bird? A tavern wench? A monster? Cerys really isn’t quite sure; they are all slurring their words. But whatever it is, the group is having a merry time singing about it.

Ciri catches Cerys looking at her and smiles dopily in return. She unwraps herself from the group and starts making her away over to Cerys before she stumbles over a stool and falls. Cerys rushes over to her, but Ciri doesn’t seem injured. In fact, the older woman is giggling, talking about how she meant for that to happen.

“Swallow, I need to get ye to bed. Tis getting late anyways.”

Ciri keeps giggling, “Ceryyssssssss. I’m fineeeeeeee.”

Cerys ignores her and helps the girl get up before leading her to Cerys’ room. Ciri had actually yet to stay the night in Cerys’ room before. Indeed, the two actually hadn’t had sex yet, something about taking it slow according to Ciri, and regardless, both were far too busy to actually have much down time, their relationship flourishing on stolen moments throughout the days. But, there is no way Cerys was going to leave Ciri alone, and to be honest, her bed is far more comfortable than the bed in the guest room, so she definitely prefers to sleep on it tonight instead of being in Ciri’s room.

As soon as Cerys gets the other woman into the room, she lets Ciri go so she can focus on closing the door and finding some sleep clothes for the both of them to wear.

“Heeyyy, Cerys. Do youuuuu wanna get naked with meeee?” But Ciri’s voice is sort of muffled.

Cerys turns at this and laughs when she sees Ciri’s shirt stuck halfway over her head. She helps the poor woman get the shirt over her head and finishes disrobing her before handing her a large shirt. After making sure that Ciri has no struggles putting it on, Cerys quickly undresses and puts on a large shirt of her own.

Once she finishes pulling it down over her head, Cerys notices that Ciri is pouting.

“Swallow, what is it?”

Ciri responds, “You’re not nakedddd. And I’m not eitherrrrrr. I don’t want thissss.”

“Sweetheart, ye have to. We need to get some sleep. Especially ye, or ye will have a large head pain tomorrow morn.” 

“Fineeeeeee.”

With that, Ciri flops onto Cerys’ bed. Cerys chuckles and manages to pull the sheets out from under the witcheress. She gets in bed and pulls the sheets over them. Cerys flips on her side to face Ciri and notices that the girl is once again smiling dopily at her.

“What is it, Ciri?”

Ciri giggles and whispers (quite loudly) , “I’m in your bedddddd. We should do the sex now.”

Ciri starts smothering Cerys’ face in kisses before moving to her neck and giving it the same treatment. Cerys manages to push Ciri away, again facing a pouting witcheress.

“Not tonight, hen. Ye need to be sober for this.”

“Ughhhhhhh. Fineeeeee.”

Cerys knows the girl truly isn’t upset when she feels the witcheress pull her in closer with her arms wrapped around her body and rests her chin on top of her head.

“G’night queenie.”

Cerys laughs at this, “Goodnight lassie.”

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. Come say hi to me on tumblr: @issuesofthesoul


End file.
